shining star
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: star is happy, everyone is. but how would they react if she became... a human? this story takes place about a year later after the events of stars blue.
1. a soul

Chapter 1: a soul

Star wakes up from her dreams. She doesn't remember what they were about, but she thinks it was about her and joyi's adventure. She shivers. It was very, very cold. She didn't know why. It was also very dark.

She could hardly see. _Wait...doesn't chell usually have a nightlight on though?_ She thinks. _Maybe we lost power during the night._ Star nuges chell. "Hey...i think the um...powers out…" chell looks around. "Can't it wait till morning star? I'm tired." star looks at the bed.

"Fine." she says, closing her eye. It was too cold. She shivers. _Ugh. why does it have to be so...cold?_ She thinks wanting to roll up in the blanket that she shared with the other cores.

She wants to talk, or just say anything at all, but… she knows she cant. She shivers again. _God. it's so cold._ She gets up, floating out into the hall.

She goes down the stairs, looking at the door that leads outside. She takes her little arm out, turning the knob of the door, and going outside. She shuts the door behind her. She sighs, placing herself on a hill nearby the house. She looks up at the stars, a warm fuzzy feeling filling her.

 _I like stars, they're shining, warm, balls of… whatever stars are made of. I'm a star. Or at least, my name is. Well...not my real name. My real name is t.s.s._

 _It stands for 'teaching space sphere' but i like star better._ she sigh again. The sky is full of shining stars. It's...well, beautiful. She always did this.

She would always look at the stars, she loved it. She always did.

Star floats up, thinking it would be a good idea to go back inside. She goes towards the door, opening it, going inside and closing the door. She thinks about talking to joyi. She nods to herself. _That sounds good, she usually is up at this time…i never ask why._

 _I don't want to upset her._ Star floats towards joy's bedroom door. She knocks on it softly, not wanting to wake the others. The door opens, joyi looks at her friend, she smiles, opening the door more so star can come in. star plops herself on the bed.

Joyi closes the door. "Hey star, how you doing?" joyi asks. "Good, um...you?" joyi nods, as if to say 'yeah i'm fine' they sit in silence for a moment, then joyi says something. "Did...is something wrong?" star looks out the window. "It's cold and dark upstairs. And…" joyi looks at her friend. "And?" star looks at joyi.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, i'm sorry." joyi stares in surprise. "You...you don't have to say sorry, i-i know it's been kind of busy…" star looks down. She was sad- no, she was...she had no idea. Guilty? Yeah. star goes over to her friend, 'hugging' her.

Joyi hugs back. Star looks up at her friend. Joyi stares into stars eye. It's shining with emotion. "I missed you when i was in space. I really did. I think i lost it when i was in space a little, 'cus oh stars, do i remember trying to talk to things in space because i was lonely. I think i found some yellow paint once, and drew a soul that was yellow on a rock. I was proud. I pretended the rock was you, but i stopped and the rock is still in space somewhere. Sorry, rabling, anyway, point is, i missed you." joyi smiles at her friend.

"Oh! I forgot! Hold on my star, i need to give you something." joyi places star down. _A present? For me? I wonder if...it's cool._ Joyi comes back out, something behind her. Then she shows the gift to her. It's a soul made out of lightweight glass.

It's blue with golden stars in it. Star's eye widens. "Is… is… i… i don't… am...i'm going to be human?" joyi nods, giveing star the soul. "I'm going to let you know, this isn't going to be easy. I'm going to have to teach you how to walk. Also, you can change back, but i can only do that, i can teach you how to switch it out okay?... are you sure you want this star?" star nods. She wants to be human. Joyi puts the soul were a soul would be for a human.

There's a flash of light, then nothing. Star looks around. "I-it worked? It really worked! I did it! I created a soul by using glass! My mom would be so proud of me!" star looks down. She has legs. She's very wobbly.

What time was it? She had to show the others. Star tries to walk, but she just falls on the floor. Joyi helps her up. "Thank you…" star says, almost falling over again. "Here, i'll help you." she holds her arm out and star holds onto it.

"Now just...start going forward." star shakely walks, joyi walking with her. After a few hours doing that joyi tells star to walk without joyi's help. Star frowns. _But i'll fall!_ She wants to say, but she doesn't. She lets go of joyis arm.

Star walks forward, almost falling over a few times, but other than that she was doing very well for a robot, well core, turned into a human. She looks at her boots. Why does she have boots on anyway? 'Joyi… um… what do i...look like?" star hesitantly asks. Joyi looks at her friend. "...your hair is a very light yellow, but then it turns golden near the tips of your hair. You have a very light skin tone, maybe the same as mine. You're wearing a dress, it has dark gold and dark blue stars on it, and that is most of the colors for it. Your boots are a light blue with a light yellow. Your eyes look like same as before. Brown with golden with more brown. But it's got more of a… humany aspect to it." star looks at her hands.

 _Thank the stars i have hands._ "Do...do i look...pretty?" joyi looks at her for a moment, then she grabs a mirror for star to look at herself. "Here." i look into the mirror. She was right. _I am pretty… and my eyes, oh._

 _I can't wait to show the others this._ Star can see her own eye's sparkling full of delight. "Thank you. Thank you so much." she says. joyi takes the mirror away. "Your welcome, it was very hard to make a soul out of only glass you know. I took what knew about you, shoved it in there, and made it glass. I had to do it alot, because well...i would break it sometimes." star smiles.

 _I love being a human. I like being a core too though._


	2. wrong'

Chapter 2: 'wrong'

Star really wants to show her core friends what joyi did, but joyi tells her it's 2 am. Star sighs. "Can you teach me how to turn from human to core and the other way around?" joyi nods. They take at least an hour doing this. When star realises that it's really easy she just feels...dumb.

 _All i had to do was take the soul out for core and in for human._ Star sighs, sitting on the bed. Joyi sits down next to her. _Maybe i don't want to be a human anymore. It's hard._

 _Walking and...seeing myself as human._ Star stares a the floor. _Would...they even like her if she wasn't a core anymore? What would they say?_ Joyi stares at her friend. Star looks at her hands. _Not everyone likes everything._

 _What would wheatley say? Would he hate me for being human? He doesn't hate chell...or joyi...but…_ she can feel something wet falling down her face and onto her hands. Star looks at the water droplets on her hands. _Wha- what is that? Are those...my...tears? Am-am i crying? Is this what true sadness feels like?_

Joyi is really surprised. _She's...crying! Oh no...i- i i have to ask, or do something- ...s-she doesn't understand. She doesnt know whats happening._ Joyi hugs star. Stars eyes widen.

 _Joyi?_ More tears build up in her eyes. She hugs her back, her head near joyis neck, star is crying into her shirt. Joyi rubs her hand up and down on stars back. "Shhh…. It's okay. You're fine." star shivers through her sobs. She didn't want people to hate her.

No one liked her before. She was the t.s.s, but in others minds, she was the s.s.s or the stupid star sphere. No one called her that now, but what if people started to? Would joyi help her though the way? Star wants to let go and look at her, but she can't stop crying. After a little, she felt herself calming down, joyi was still rubbing her back. "Joyi…" joyi flinches at the sound of my voice. " do you think the others will except...me? This me. Being human." joyi looks over at star. Joyi is silent.

"I- i think they will. I can understand that you're unsure, but i don't they would hate you if you were human." star smiles. _She's right. They wouldn't hate me._ Star lets go of joyi, wiping the tears from her eyes. "A weird feeling that is, crying." joyi looks at her.

"Before i could only make the noises, but now...i feel everything a human does when they cry. You can't speak because something's holding your neck, or at least i feels like that, and your sad, and...i don't know.. Human emotions are a bit weird right now."

Joyi nods. _I was guessing it would be strange for her._ Star looks down. "I hope i don't break this glassy-souly thingy. You would get mad. Because you spent so much time on it." joyi puts a hand on stars shoulder. "You have to stop with all the negative stuff, it's not good for you my shining star." joyi had always called star her nickname of, 'my star' but she had never called star her 'shining star' before.

Star had no idea what to say. She just sat there for a moment, her mouth open. Joyi had no idea what star was doing, so she stared at her. Star closes her mouth, looking down at the floor. "Why are you staring at me like that? It...it makes me nervous when people just stare sometimes…" joyi looks away, but then looks back at star again.

"Are...you alright? You… didn't say anything to my nickname- oh you hate it don't you?" joyi looks down at the ground, sadness cracking her voice. " no! I don't hate it! I just…" joyi looks up at star. "You just what." her voice is bitter, and cold. " i… i didn't know what to say. You...give me these nicknames because you care about me, right?" joy nods. "Well, um… i never thought you would go from 'my' to 'shining' so fast… not!-not that i can't handle it, but… you know, i was surprised… i… would give you a nickname...but i don't know any." joyi had never thought about that. The only time she tried to give a nickname was… all the way back then. "You could call me whatever you like." star looked up, as if thinking. " can i call you jewel?" joyi sat there, still. "You may. Where did you come with jewel?" star looks to the side nervously blushing.

"I...i got it from...well...i've always kind of thought of you as one, have you ever heard of yellow heart stone? It… reminds me of your soul. Yellow heart stone is also not very hard, but it can be if mixed with another rock, like the blue heart stone. Not! Not that you are um...fragel, but sometimes i'm afraid i will break you. Thats why your my jewel."

Joyi was happy, no she was more than happy. This was great. She loved the nickname jewel. Joyi smiles at her friend, star smiles back.

"What time is it?" joyi looks at her clock. "It's right there." star looked at her for a moment, then looked at the clock trying to figure it out. It was one of thoses wall clock that ticks. Star stared at the clock for about ten minutes, then turned to look at the floor. "I don't know how those kind of clocks work…" star mumbles.

Joyi smiles. "Okay so, look at the clock, there's two hands right? Right. Well, the big hand is the minutes, and the small is the hours. And for each number is five minutes. There you go, got it?" star nods, looking at the clock. "Its...7...7...7:30? Did i get that right?" joyi nods. "Yes. it's 7:30." star jumps up. "Well! Now we can show them my human form! Lets go!" star walks to the door, opens it, and joyi comes out with her. Star is impressed by everything, she can see more now that she can walk around.

Sometimes she bumps into something, falling onto the floor. She always jumps back up and says, "i'm okay!" and joyi laughs. Who knew just saying things somes make you laugh?


	3. humans are made of glass sometimes

Chapter 3: humans are made of glass sometimes

Joyi tells everyone to go down stairs because star has something she wants to show them. none of them have any idea what's going on, all they know is that they haven't seen star. And they're a bit worried. They come down stairs, and joyi stands next to human-star. None of them think it's star, but they haven't looked at her eyes or listened to her voice yet.

They sit down, waiting. Joyi glances at star, she looks nervous. "Everyone. I give you… my newest invention… the glass soul! It can turn a robot into a human, and you can switch from the two. This, is something i made for star. It's made from glass and magic." they look at the human-star, she waves. "H-hi." she doesn't say anything other than that. She seems very scared.

They don't seem convinced that this is star. Joyi looks at star, nodding at her. Star takes the soul out, joyi showing them the soul. "For example, stars glass soul is made up of blue and yellow magic." meanwhile star turns back to a floating core. Joyi gives star her soul back, star turning back into a human.

"What do you think?" joyi asks. Chell claps, the cores make clapping sound effects. "That was amazing! How did you do that?" wheatley asks joyi.

"Well, joy souls like me, have a power to put magic in glass. I thought i would make it useful. You can't just have magic by itself, it needs to be held in a casing, human already have that so the magic stays, but for cores, or robots, you guys don't have souls, or whatever it is, it's not a soul, but basically the point is, the magic needs to be held, so i put it in glass, and boom! It works, bad thing is, glass is very easily breakable, so i always have more than one copy of a soul just in case it brakes."

Wheatley nods, even though joyi knows it's very confusing. Star looks at wheatley. _He seems happy, they all seem happy, they don't seem to care that i'm human._ Wheatley looks over at star. "Where...did you go? You werent there when we woke up. Chell fixed the power problem also." star didn't even realize that the power was back.

She forgot the power was even gone. "Well… i went outside, then i went back in, and talk to joyi, and i practised walking and all the human stuff, it's really weird still that i have legs. And arms, and mostly everything. Being human is a bit weird right now."

wheatley nods. and then looks down.

"Your not going to be human all the time right?" star could tell he wanted her to still be a core sometimes. "No, i will change back when i sleep, or if i just want to be a core, don't worry."

Wheatley looks up at her, happly. "You might have to keep that glassy soul thing away from orion, he might break it." star nods, telling herself to remember that. Star looks around. _Where is he anyway?_ "Starry?" orion says, star almost jumping off the floor. She turns around.

"Oh...it's just you orion...don't do that...i'm human, you could give me a heart-attack now." orion looks down. "Sorry starry…" star puts her hand on him like chell does. Orion looks up. "It's okay. Were you going to ask we something?" orion nods. " um..well..uh...um...how..um...how is it like being human?" star looks up in thought.

"Well it sure is...weird. Having limbs and all that, but i'm fine. I think i'm slightly used to it." star looks at orion, he seems to be thinking about it, then he nods.

Weeks go by, and star is getting used to being human, the others are getting used to her being human. But it all went wrong one day.

Star is sitting on chells bed, the two cores beside her. "Starry?" star looks at orion. "Yes?" she asks. "Can i… look at your soul?" star nods, giveing the soul. Wheatley looks scared, but star doesn't know why.

"Wow, it's- it's really made of glass? That's so...cool!" orion giggles happily. Star smiles. Orion gets up, bouncing the soul off his core. "Wait!" star says, trying to stop him. The soul cracks, then brakes, glass shattering everywhere.

The magic disappears. Star glares at orion. "I- starry! I-i- i'm so-" star scowls at him. "Dont. i'll be back." star goes down stairs, finding joyi. "Oh hey star! How are- are you okay?" star sits down. She closes her eye.

"Do...do you have any copies of my soul? Orion just broke it." joyi looks at the ground. "No. i… i forgot to make a copy. The magic's not gone is it?" star sighs. "That..that magic was very rare. I need to go back to a town to get that magic again. It will...take awhile for me to get there and back, so… i can't help you. I'm sorry" star growls. _Stupid orion. Breaking my soul._

 _Didn't even think. Stupid._ She hears something go near her. "Star...starry i'm sorry i didn't-" star looks at him. "Shut up." orion looks at the floor.

"Starry-" star glares at him. "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! I WAS HAPPY! I WAS HUMAN! I'VE WANTED TO BE FOR YEARS AFTER JOYI TOLD ME. YOU. JUST. DESTROYED. MY. SOUL. DON'T YOU GET IT?!" she screams at him. Orion looks down. "I-i...starry...i'm-" star goes closer to him.

"Don't act like it doesn't matter. It does you little idiot. I hate you." she says. then she puts him down, and she goes into her room. Orion looks joyi. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…" joyi looks at him, then goes over and hugs him. "It's fine. She'll forgive you soon. I need to buy more magic. I'll be gone the next few days, will you be okay?" orion nods.

Star is in her bed, a core again. She's crying, It hurts. She was so used to be human and he ruined it. She was so angry, but sad at the same time. She never wanted to see him again.

She hates him. She hates him so much. Even more than she hates space. _Congratulations orion. I officially despise you. Good job._


	4. cores are sometimes made of glass too

Chapter 4: Cores are sometimes made of glass too

At least two months go by and orion and star still haven't talked. Star never comes out of her room, and orion is always silent. Joyi is working on stars soul, and the copies of it. And joyi wants to make a lot of copies. At first orion tried to get star out of her room, but she just yelled at him again, and orion came back not saying a word.

At this point on one knew if they would ever talk again.

Star was on her bed, thinking about everything she said to orion. she was almost sorry, but then she remembered what he did and was mad again. Star sighs, turning over. It was night, she should sleep. She wanted to go outside and look at the stars.

So she did. She opened the window, and went outside, going to the hill she goes on when she looks at stars. The stars were nice, but she didn't feel happy. Star goes back inside, and closes the window. She lays in bed, wanting to sleep.

She cant. She doesn't know why. she sits there waiting, her eye closed. Nothing happens. Star opens her eye, sighing.

She didn't sleep that night, or any other nights. She was having such a hard time sleeping. But why? What was wrong? She had no idea, she didn't tell anyone anyway. why would they care? She hasn't talked to them in months.

Chell looks at the two cores in her room. Orion is silent as he normally is, he doesn't hide like star is though. Wheatley is talking to orion, trying to get him to talk. It doesn't work. It never does.

Orion looks at the floor, closing his eye. Wheatley gives up and looks at the wall. Chell frowns, she wished everything was like it used to be. No one was angry, star was happy as a human, and the two cores were talking to each other. Chell hoped joyi would be done soon.

Joyi is working on the last copy of stars soul. The glass was done, she just needed the magic. she grabbed it, and placed it in the glass. "Done. now lets see star." she goes upstairs, knocking on the door, even though it was open. "Who is it." star says, her voice bitter.

"It's me." star doesn't say anything for a moment. "Come in." joyi walks in the room. There's a book on the bed, star must have been reading. Joyi puts her hand out, showing the soul. "I...i made the glass less breakable and i made lots of copies just in case." star stares at the soul.

"Thank you." she says, bringing the soul into her. She pops back into a human. Star is about to read again but joyi stops her. "What do you think your doing? You have some apologising to do." star puts the book down. She remembers all the things she said to orion.

She stares at her hands in horror. The memory replaying in her mind. "What have i done…i-i...i-i...never yell...i-i...what-have i done? I d-didn't mean to-i-i...i...i-i d-didn't mean to say t-that...i-i...he's never g-going to f-forgive m-me is h-he?" joyi puts a hand on stars shoulder. "Just talk to him." star looks at joyi, then nods. Star walks out of the room, ready to talk to orion.

She knocks on chells door, the door opens. "Can i talk to orion? I need to… apologise…" chell nods, opening the door so orion can come out. Orion looks at her, saying nothing. Star looks at the floor. "I'm sorry orion. I...didn't mean it. I-i...i was blinded by rage and...yelled at you. I-i...i understand if you hate me, i would hate myself too. I-i...i'm still sorry t-though." star stands there for a moment, then she can't take it anymore and starts crying.

" i-i know y-you h-hate me. J-just say i-it...tell m-me...y-you hate me...i-i know y-you do...but i-i d-don't want t-to hate y-you any m-more. I'm t-tired of being n-numb and a-angry...i'm s-sorry. I'm so, s-sorry orion." star is hugging herself.

Star looks up, and orion looks surprised. Star doesn't know why. Star looks back down. "I'm the one who should be sorry." orion says. Star looks back up. Orion looks sad, and guilty.

"I broke your chance on being human...and you had to wait a long time...i'm sorry i didn't think" he goes closer to her, and she grabs him in her arms and hugs him. "It's okay. I-i...forgive y-you." she says, tears still rolling down her face. Some of the tears land on orion, but star wipes them off. " i s-should have said something, i-i… i just…" she pauses, taking a breath. "I missed talking to you." star looks over, not wanting to look at orion.

Orion moves a little, looking at star. She's looking away, staring at a wall, tears are running down her cheeks. Orion nuges her a little, star moving her head to look at him. "I missed talking to you too starry." star smiles, letting orion out of the hug. Star wipes her tears, looking at the floor.

"You going to be okay starry?" star nods, yes, she was going to be okay.


	5. wishes

Chapter 5: wishes

Star is sitting on her bed, humming to herself. She closes her eyes, thinking about what happened a few weeks ago. She still doesn't forgive herself for yelling at him. She didn't _mean_ to, but she did anyway. She sighs, opening her eyes again.

She wishes she never said anything to him. She wishes she never yelled. She wishes she never was given the chance to be human. She didn't deserve it. Star takes out her soul, placing it on the side table.

There's a popping sound, then she turns back into a core. _I don't deserve to be human. Not after i yelled. I shouldn't have done anything._

 **/ /**

Wheatley looks at orion. "Do you know were star is? I haven't seen her in a while…" orion looks down the hall. He had an idea where she could be. Orion floats up, going down the hall. He knocks on stars door.

"Star? It's me. Are you alright in there?" there's no response. "It's orion. I'm going to ask again, are you alright in there?" there's a sound, then a whisper. "Star?" star comes over, opening the door. Orion comes in, plopping onto the bed. Star does the same.

Star looks to the side. "Are you okay star?" star doesn't answer him. She doesn't want to talk to him right now. "You can tell me what's wrong you know." star looks at him. "I...i can't forgive myself orion. I can't." orion looks at her blinking for a moment.

"I can't forgive myself for...being so...rude. Even though we are fine, and we both are friends again, i just…" star looks away. "I don't know if i'll ever forgive myself." orion 'hugs' her. Star looks at him, then back at the floor. The two sit in silence for a moment. " you don't have to do this. You don't have to help. I yelled. I never yell. I never want to, i never need to. I never should!" star looks at orion.

" i don't want to feel this way. I don't want to live this way. I don't…" star looks away. She was very close to crying. If she spoke again, she was going to cry. "You don't have to." star looks at orion. " you'll forgive yourself someday. But for now…" orion kisses star.

Star blushes and looks away. "You have me." orion goes over to stars soul, putting it in her. Star pops into a human, she covering her face with her hands, and she's blushing. "I...thank you." orion looks at the floor. _I have no idea why i just did that._

 _Maybe i should apologise?_ Orion looks at star. Star picks him up, and kisses him near his eye. Orion looks around, not knowing what to do. He feels himself heat up. _Must be blushing._

He told himself. Orion looks at the ground. "You cutie." orion laughs. "Well. since you feel better, come on! I want to show you something." orion floats up, and next to the front door. Star follows, opening the door.

 **/ /**

"Where are we even going?" orion looks at her. "You'll see." orion goes over the hill, and stops. Star follows him, and she sees what's over the hill. There's a field of tiny blue flowers. Star stares, not knowing what to say.

"Where...how did you find this place?" star asks. Orion plops himself down in the grass. Star sits down. "It was a little bit ago. I think it was when you were broken. I went out of the house, and found this. I thought, 'maybe star would like this?' but you weren't there so...i'm showing it to you now." star smiles. _Heh. you cutie._

Star looks at orion, putting her hand on him. "It's beautiful orion. Thank you for showing me." orion looks at her, blushing. "Your welcome starry." star looks back at the flowers. Star gets up, going down the hill to look at the flowers closely. There's a bee in one of them.

 _Aw… thats so cute._ Star picks the bee up, holding it in her hands. The bee stings her. "Ow!" she holds her hand. A crowd of bees swarm her.

They start stinging her. "Orion!" she feels… strange. She falls to the ground. "Orion…" she sees orion chasing the bees, then it all fades to black.

 **/ /**

Star wakes up in a hospital bed. _Where…_ star looks around. Everything's so blurry. _Orion? Chell? Where…_ her eyes see something move. It looks...like a human? Not that star could tell anyway.

She can hear people in the background talking. _What…_ "she'll be fine, she just had a allergic reaction, please calm down sir. Can you tell me what happened?" she looks over.

She sees a blurry human, and some sort of...sphere thing. _Or...ion?_ "She...she went over...to a patch of flowers...s-she...she got attacked...b-by...bees...a-are...is…" the human puts a hand on the sphere. "Sir, i need you to calm down. She'll be okay. Just breathe."

There's a sound of robotic breathing, then he talks again. "Okay. i'm guessing i should leave?" _no orion please-_ the lady nods, and orion leaves. Everything's blurry still. Her memory is hazy. The lady looks over at star.

"Oh, your awake. How are you feeling?" star looks at her. "I...i'm...i'm okay." she wanted to ask why she vison was so blurry. She wanted to ask why she's having trouble remembering. She doesn't though. _Orion...i'm okay._

 _I need...to...tell him i'm...fine...orion…_ "you need to rest dear, you haven't fully recovered. Rest." _rest? Rest? Why? I don't...i'm not...why are…_ star nods, closing her eyes.

Orion looks at chell. He can't get rid of the image of star getting attacked. He has to protect her. Chell puts a hand on him. "It's okay. She'll be fine orion." orion looks down.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but...i-i...i can't believe thats shes just fine. She _can't_ be. I-i…" chell frowns. _Orion…_ " i'm so scared chell. This has never happened before, we were _cores_ before. She didn't know, i didn't know, i'm sorry i just-" chell hugs orion. "It's okay orion. She'll be _fine."_

Orion looks at chell. _Okay...shes...shes fine! At least...i hope she is._


	6. glasses

Chapter 6: glasses

The next day star was let out of the hospital. It was nice. She was sick of being in that room. The doctors said that she needed...glasses. She wasn't sure what those were, but she needed them.

Chell took her to a store. The doctors gave her a paper, though she couldn't read it because of her blurry vision. But chell told her it said what type of glasses she needed. Chell hands the paper to the person at the desk. They look at it, then they nod.

"Thank you. There's a person who can help you find the pair. I'll tell them your here." Chell leads star over to the person after waiting for the person to nod again. Chell sits star down. The person hands chell the glasses, chell putting on stars glasses for her. Star looks around. Everything is way more clear and nice.

"How does it feel star?" star looks over at chell. _Woah._ it wasn't long that stars vision was blurry, but it sure felt like it. Chells wearing a dress with flowers on it. " i like your dress chell. It's nice." chell smiles.

The person hands star a mirror. Star looks at herself. The glasses she has on are a dark blue with tiny stars on it. Star smiles. Star gets up, walking towards the door.

Chell follows, the two going in the car to go back home.

 **/ /**

Orion had been worrying for hours now. Chell said that she was going to get star, and yes he was happy, but he was stressed. He wanted to see her so badly, but he had no idea what to say, he had no idea what to do. Wheatley was talking to him, but orion was only responding with 'okay' or 'hm' he kept spacing out during conversations because he was so worried.

"Orion! Hello?" orion looks over. He must have been spacing out again. "That's the fifth time i've had to get your attention, what's wrong?" orion looks at the floor.

"Wheatley...i...i'm so scared. I… stars...stars been gone and i just… it's my fault wheatley… i lead her to that feld. I let her get stung. I did this. What if she hates me? I didn't know, but still! She needed glasses because of that! She needed glasses because i was stupid and didn't know that bees were dangerous! I didn't know humans could die if they were allergic to them! Wheatley she could have died! It would be my fault."

Orion hears a car door shut. He jumps. _There home sooner than i thought they would be._ Wheatley's staring at him. As if to say, 'will you be okay?' _i'll be fine wheatley._

 _Don't worry._ Star comes through the door and up the stairs. She sees orion. She waves at him. Orion floats towards her, giving her a hug.

" _God._ i missed you so much." he laughs, then starts crying. Star puts her hands around him. _You'll be okay. I was only gone for two days. Love you._

"I missed you too orion. Thanks for being there for me. You saved my life." star smiles at him. Orion doesn't look at her, but she knows he was scared. She could practically hear his thoughts when she was in the hospital. She was scared too. She couldn't see properly! It was horrible.

Star lets go of orion, giving him his space so he could calm down. Orion stops crying after a few seconds, and lets go of star. "Sorry." star looks at him. "For what?" orion looks down. "For… everything." _oh._

 _Oh no. he feels like he's to blame doesn't he._ "It's not your fault. You had no idea. It's fine orion." orion looks at her. Then he looks back at the floor. _Orion…_ star puts a hand on him.

He whimpers. "Come on orion...don't be sad. I'm all better now! I just have to stay away from bees...and! And i can see again! See?" orion looks at stars eyes. She's wearing dark blue glasses with stars. He winces. _My fault._

Orion looks away, whimpering again. He wanted to hide. He didn't want to speak, he didn't want to be around her. It was all his fault. Everything.

He can't forgive himself, is this what this feels like? What star felt like? If it is, god is it horrible. Stars hand rubs against orion's core. "Hey. orion. Listen. It's not your fault okay? You'll get through this. I'm back, i'm home okay?" orion nods, still staring at the floor. Star goes over to him. "Do you need another hug?" he nods slowly.

Star wraps her arms around him. He looks up at her. "I missed you." he says, looking into her eyes. " i missed you too. I'm glad i'm back." star looks up, then does a double take releasing wheatley's sitting there watching. "Oh! I'm sorry wheatley. I didn't realise you were there." he looks away, nodding.

"Its..its fine. I wasn't going to say much other than 'orion's been sad and worried the last few days.' thats all really. Also! Also, glad your back. Hasn't been the same with you not here."

He floats into chells room, leaving the two alone. Star looks down at orion. "You okay now?" orion nods, floating out of the hug. "I love you." he whispers. Star smiles, not hearing it.

She looks around. "Where is chell?" she looks down stairs seeing chell sitting at the table, reading. Chell looks up, closing her book. She walks up stairs, going into her room. _Okay then…_ star looks at orion again.

Orion is looking at the wall. _Orion…_

 **/ /**

Orion hasn't seen star in a little. There's a note on the table.

Meet me outside

-star

He floats outside, wondering why she would be outside right now, it was dark. He sees her on the hill, and plops down next to her. Star looks over. "Hey orion. I'm just looking at the stars.i see you came to join me." orion looks at her. She looks cute, and her eyes are glittering.

He feels himself blush. He looks up at the stars. He gets why she likes to look at them. They _are_ nice. Orion looks back at star.

Star looks back at him. They stare at each other for a moment, then orion floats up, kissing star. "I love you." he whispers, though he knows star heard it away. "I love you too orion." she says smiling. After that they look at the stars together.


	7. silence

Chapter 7: silence

Wheatley has been really silent the last few days after star came home. He just sits on the window seat, staring out the window. As soon as wheatley stops talking chell knows somethings up. After all, he did this every time something was wrong.

Chell sits next to wheatley. He looks at her for a moment, then back at the window. Wheatley's upper handle that is usually up is down, his eye is also not a bright as it usually is. It's usually a deep stratosphere blue, as of now, it was more of a dark blue. "Wheatley…" he looks at her, longer this time.

"You can tell me if something wrong. You don't have to suffer in silence." wheatley looks away. He doesn't want to tell her. "Wheatley…" wheatley looks at chell, making a small sound. "You can tell me." he looks away, then looks back. "I…" his voice cracks, mostly out of fear.

He looks away, hestating. "It...it does matter luv'. I'm...i'm fine." his lower handle goes down some more. Chell picks up wheatley. "W-what are y…" she hugs him. "Everything you says matters." wheatley feels himself warming up.

He feels like he's going short circuit. "L-luv'? Why a-are you h-hugging me?" chell looks down at him. " to make you feel better. I don't like seeing you sad…" wheatley looks directly up at her. Hes blushing a red. "Are you blushing?" wheatley looks down.

"N-no!" chell giggles. "You like this, don't you?" wheatley blush turns to a dark red. "M-maybe! You c-can't tell!" chell smiles. "Yeah. yeah i can. Your really warm, and blushing." wheatley shakes himself. "N-no! No i-i'm not!" chell puts a hand on him.

He looks at her. He's still blushing. "Yeah. you are." wheatley looks away. "W-well...suppose i am! What does it matter!" chell puts her chin on the top of his core. "Means you like the hug that i'm giving you." wheatley makes a buzzing noise, then silence fills the room. Chell looks at him. There's an error on the screen, saying that the core got too hot. It does say it will take a little to cool down, but chell doesn't want to wait that long.

She places wheatley on the window seat.

She opens the window, the cool air going over to wheatley. After a few moments, there's a clicking noise, and wheatley looks around. Chell closes the window. "What…? What happened?" he looks up at her.

"Luv'? What happened-?" he asks just before remembering. "Oh." he says blushing a little bit. "Oh, you hugged me. And made me warm enough to get that error." wheatley nervously laughs a little, blushing a bit more. Chell smiles at him. "Are you going to tell me why you have been so silent?" wheatley nods.

"Yeah! Yeah. um…" he looks away, if almost trying to remember why he was in the first place. "I...i was…" he blushing a bit more, turning a darker pink. "I was jealous of star...and orion. They...look so... _happy_ together." he says, looking to the side. "I…it...kind of…broke me. I knew that could never happen to me." he looks at her. "I knew i would never have someone _love_ me." chell shakes her head.

"What? What do you _mean_ no?" chell picks him up, putting him on her lap. "Cus i love you silly." she says, blushing and looking to the side. "What?" chell looks down at him, scared. That did not sound good. "I-i'm sorry-i-i thought it would be good-i-" he looks at her.

"Shhhh…calm down. I…" he blushes a dark pink. "I love you too." chell smiles, then laughs a little hugging him. "Chell? You alright?" chell nods, a shaky sigh of relief coming out of her as she smiles. "I'm so glad you feel the same." wheatley smiles at her, to the best as he could of course. "I...i wanted to say that for a while luv'." he says, chuckling at himself a little.

Chell whispers something. Wheateley swears he hears her say some sort of nickname for him. They sit in silence for a moment, then chell says the same thing she said before. "I love you, wheaty." wheatley heats up. "C-chell! Your going to make me heat up too much again!" he says playfully.

Chell laughs. "That just means you like it, silly." she says smiling. Wheatley looks down. "I mean...you're not wrong. I do like it…" he mumbles a nickname for chell under his 'breath'. Chell didn't seem to hear it.

That wasn't was he was going for, so he said it again. "I do like it chelly." chell turns a red. Wheatley smiles at her. "See, you like it too, luv'. Or-or do you? Do you?" he ponders out loud.

Chell nods, not able to say anything. The only thing he had called her had been either 'luv' or 'chell' though, she only called her wheatley. But she always called him wheaty in her mind. She did like it. She truly did. And she loved him.

She takes a breath, calming herself. Her blush turns to a pink, and wheatleys blush was a light pink. "I'm glad." he says, smiling at her. He looks happy again, really happy. How long had he been waiting for her to say that? Was he ever going to say it? What would have happened if he said it before she did?

She reminded herself that it didn't matter. She did it. She told him. He didn't freak out. He felt the same. They loved each other. They even had nicknames like real couples.

Wheaty and chelly. The two love birds. Man, if she said that to him he might freak out. Last time she checked he was scared of birds. She wasn't sure _why_ of course but he was.

She looks at him, he seemed to be trying to get her attention. "Chell? Luv'? You okay? You...haven't responded for a few moments." he sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." she says, smiling at him. "I love you." she says, putting her forehead on the top of his core. "I love you too chelly."


	8. rainy day and nightmares

Chapter 8: rainy day and nightmares

Star opened her eyes, looking around the room tiredly. She could see orion next to her, though without her glasses on, he was a blurry white blob. She gets up, putting her glasses on. She looks over at orion again. He seemed to be at peace.

She looks out the window. It was raining. She looks at the clock. It was 7:12 in the morning. She sighed softly, and sat next to the sleeping orion. She put a hand on him.

"Hey, wake up." she said. He opens his eye slowly. He smiles at her. "Good morning...starry…" he says, tiredly. She smiles back at him.

"How you feeling today orion?" she asked him. He was...sad and worried a few days ago, so she asked him this every morning.

"I'm tired, mostly because you just woke me up, but i'm feeling good. How are _you_ feeling?" star nods. "Good, good. I feel good."

she left out the part that she was a bit tired from the rain. Rain made her tired for some reason.

"I'm guessing that where staying inside today." he says, looking out the window. "Yeah. i can read to you if you want." orion smiles. "Sure." star grabs a book, and puts orion on her lap. "Chapter 1, stars and constellations."

 **/ /**

Chell sits on the bed, looking at the still sleeping wheatley. She wanted to wake him up, but let him sleep. He seemed tired yesterday anyway. Sometimes he mumbles in his sleep. She liked it. It was sometimes funny, sometimes it was kind.

Wheatley opens his eye, his blue optic looking around before locking on her. "Good…" he looks at the clock, almost if wondering if it was morning.

He looks back at her. "Good morning luv'." chell smiles at him. "Good morning wheatley." wheatley smiles back.

"Anything you want to do today?" he asks. Chell looks out the window in thought. "Hmmmm…not anything i can think of...so...not really." wheatley makes a short humming noise, then looks at the wall.

 **/ /**

Star closes the book, hugging orion. She wanted to sleep again. She was tired, very tired. She put the book away, then went on the bed and raped herself into a blanket, orion next to her. She went to sleep, hearing a soft hum of orion's processors working.

 _Star looks at orion, putting her hand on him. "It's beautiful orion. Thank you for showing me." orion looks at her, blushing. "Your welcome starry." star looks back at the flowers. Star gets up, going down the hill to look at the flowers closely. There's a bee in one of them._

 _Aw… thats so cute. Star picks the bee up, holding it in her hands. The bee stings her. "Ow!" she holds her hand. A crowd of bees swarm her._

 _They start stinging her. "Orion!" she feels… strange. She falls to the ground. "Orion…" she sees orion chasing the bees, then it all fades to black._

 _Star wakes up in a hospital bed. Where… star looks around. Everything's so blurry._ _ **Orion? Chell? Where…**_ _her eyes see something move. It looks...like a human? Not that star could tell anyway._

 _She can hear people in the background talking._ _**What…**_ " _she'll be fine, she just had a allergic reaction, please calm down sir. Can you tell me what happened?" she looks over._

 _She sees a blurry human, and some sort of...sphere thing. Or...ion? "She...she went over...to a patch of flowers...s-she...she got attacked...b-by...bees...a-are...is…" the human puts a hand on the sphere. "Sir, i need you to calm down. She'll be okay. Just breathe."_

 _There's a sound of robotic breathing, then he talks again. "Okay. i'm guessing i should leave?"_ _**no orion please-**_ _the lady nods, and orion leaves. Everything's blurry still. Her memory is hazy. The lady looks over at star._

" _Oh, your awake. How are you feeling?" star looks at her. "I...i'm...i'm okay." she wanted to ask why she vison was so blurry. She wanted to ask why she's having trouble remembering. She doesn't though._ _ **Orion...i'm okay.**_

 _ **I need...to...tell him i'm...fine...orion…**_ " _you need to rest dear, you haven't fully recovered. Rest."_ _ **rest? Rest? Why? I don't...i'm not...why are…**_ _star nods, closing her eyes._

Star gasps, tears in her eyes making everything blurry, though they were blurry anyway because she took off her glasses. Orion makes a sound. "Star...starry?" star lets out a shaky breath. "I'm okay, orion i'm okay." he stares at her, almost with confusion. "I'm _fine._ I'm _okay._ " it clicks in his head.

"Oh...starry...did...did you...have a nightmare about that?" star doesn't really do anything. She just keeps saying thats shes fine. "Star…?" star's eyes fill up with new tears. "Why couldn't i tell you to stay? Why couldn't i tell you i was fine, and alive a-and…" tears splash into the blanket. "T-that you didn't have to worry?" orion makes a short humming sound.

She looks at him, eyes filled with tears. "Its okay. Where here. You're not in that hospital anymore." star takes another shaky breath as she looked down. "You want a hug?" star nods. Orion floats into her arms, hugging her. "I love you, never forget that, okay starry?" star nods, hugging him back.

"I love you too orion...i love you so much…" orion nods softly. "I won't leave you." star closes her eyes. "I won't either." orion closes his eye. _I won't either._ Her words echo though his mind, luling him to sleep. Star calms down, soon falling asleep after him. _I love you, i love you so much ori._

She wakes up a bit later. He still seems to be asleep. "I love you ori." she whispers, then hugs him a bit tighter. "I love you too...starry." he says, sleep talking. He must have heard her.

Star smiles. _I love you ori. Maybe too much for my own good._


	9. love is strong

Chapter 9: love is strong

Star stares at the sky, a sadness in her heart. It was raining. Still raining. The stars weren't going to show up tonight were they. She looks down at the windowsill. She sits down next to orion.

"You alright?" star looks at him. His eye shines the orangey-yellow that has always been there. Star looks at the window again. She would get like this everytime she couldn't see the stars at night. "You sad about the stars again?" star nods, looking at the floor.

"Turn off the light then." she turns the light off, then looks at him. He turns on his projector mode. He has many pictures of space. Took them all when he was there. Sometimes you could see wheatley or star in them. It was almost sad.

Star smiles when he's done. "Thank you ori." orion smiles back at her. "You're welcome starry. Love you." star lays down as orion turns off his projector, going next to her. "Love you too ori." she had been calling him that for weeks now. He seemed to like it, so she just kept doing it.

Star pulls the blanket on top of them, and they both fall asleep.

 _Orion looks at stars sleeping body._ _ **Please wake up…**_ _the doctor comes in. "you should let her rest, you can see her later." orion nods, leaving the room._

 _Later he comes in, the doctor having a sad look on her face. "I'm...sorry sir. She...she died." orion stares in shock. "B-but-you said!-" the doctor looks down. "I_ _ **know**_ _what i said...i'm sorry." orion looks at stars lifeless body._ _ **She can't, no! She can't be! This can't be real! She's not supposed to die!**_

 _Orion leaves, not saying anything. He goes to the hill with the blue flowers at the bottom. "I...i shouldn't have brought you here...i...i love you star...b-but…" he sobs, and begins to cry. "You're gone. I'll never get to tell you...that my love is strong for you. I...love you." he looks down at the ground._

 _He looks at the sunset with sadness. "I...i'm going to miss being with you star. Even if...you dying was my fault."_

" _Ori...?" he hears her voice. "No...no...it...it..can't...she…"_

"ORION!" he wakes up with a gasp. Star is next to him, looking worried. "Are...you okay?" orion feels himself fill up with emotions. He hugs her, crying. "You...you're not dead...thank goodness…" star hugs him back still filled with worry.

It clicks in her head after he says that. "Oh, oh ori...did...did you have...a nightmare about me dying?" orion nods, but doesn't speak. He's still crying.

"It's okay...you know i wouldn't die right?" orion looks at the bed. "You...could have...i...it would...be my fault...a-and...i...would...n-never get to tell you...that...i-i loved you...a-and-"

"Shhh...it's okay. Im okay. I didn't die. It's alright orion." orion takes a shaky breath. "Yeah." he says, hugging her a bit tighter. "You...you didn't. I-i…" he takes another shaky breath. "i told you how i felt too." star nods. "Yeah. i'm alive, and we love each other." orion nods too.

"Yeah." he says, taking another breath. This time it's not as shaky. He has also stopped crying. "I love you." he says, rolling into her a little bit. "I love you too orion." orion smiles.

Star smiles back at him, filling orion with warm bubbly happiness.

 **/ /**

Star walks down the stairs, knocking on joyis door. "Hey, you there jewel?" joyi smiles behind her door. She used the nickname. "Yeah i'm here shining star. Come on in." star opens the door, then closes it behind her as she walks into the room. She sits next to joyi on the bed.

"How are you shining star?" star smiles at her. "Good, you?" joyi nods. "The same." there's a slight silence. "I hear you love orion now?" stars face heats up. "Y-yeah. I do." she says, looking at the floor.

"What about it?" joyi smiles. "I'm just proud of you is all." star looks at her. "What…?" joyi nods. "Yes, i'm proud of you. I never thought you could go from being a friend to loving them that fast." star looks down, no longer blushing. "Not-not like that! I think it's good! Not everyone can confess to loving someone." star looks back at her.

"Oh." she smiles. "Where is orion anyway?" star looks at the floor. "He went outside, so i wanted to see you." joyi nods. Then star looks out the window, if she looks hard enough she can see him on the hill far away.

"Also...because he doesn't want me to go outside." joyi looks at star.

"Is this because of the bee thingy? Where you had to be in the hospital?" star nods. He seemed to be...scared. Really scared that she would die. She was scared of bees, not really the outdoors.

"He really needs to calm down." star looks up at her. "He's _trying._ " she hisses. Joyi looks away. "Sorry. But really. He does." star glares at her friend. " he cares about me, he cares about me _a lot._ Apparently _a lot_ more that _you_ do." she says, still glaring at joyi.

She was wrong. He was just fine. Just worried about her. Joyi made a noise, then looked at her. "But i...i do care." star sighs.

"Sorry, i'm just…" she sighs again. "Tired." she looks at the floor. "Stayed up reading. Didn't mean too. I know you care. Sorry. I…" she stands up. "I should go." she walks away, closing the door behind her as she leaves. Joyi looks at her door as it closes.

Star goes up to her room, closing the door and laying on the bed. She sighs, tears building up in her eyes. _Why do i keep messing things up? Maybe i am just a stupid space sphere. Maybe i don't deserve to be human. Maybe i don't deserve orion._

There's a knock on the door. Star looks over at the door. "Hey...starry? You...there?" star doesn't say anything. She takes her soul out, putting it on the table. She turns back to a core. She opens the window, then opens the door, and goes out the window.

Orion goes though the now open door. "Starry-" he sees her soul on the tiny table, and the window open. He goes out the window looking for star. He finds her at the hill with the blue flowers at the bottom. "Star! There you are! I got worried when-..." he stops, looking at star closely.

Her handles are both down and her eye is shining. Orion plops next to her. "You...you okay?" star doesn't answer her. _Guessing that's a no._ star finally looks at him.

She starts crying. "S-star?" she makes a small whimpering sound. "I...i d-don't deserve y-you...i…" she takes a shaky breath, sobbing. "I...i don't deserve this...h-happy ending." orion hugs her. "But...you do star." star looks down, sobbing again.

"I...i don't-" orion cuts her off by hugging her tighter. " you _do_ star. You _really_ do." star stays silent. The sound of wind filling it. Star stops crying, hugging back. "i love you." she whispers.

"I love you too star." orion whispers back. After a little the two go back inside, star puting her soul back inside her. She turns back into a human. She hugs him, then falls asleep. Orion puts the blanket on them, then falls asleep.

 **(** **oh boy happy sad fun times. The book is almost over, though i might make a few more extra chapters.- RGM )**


	10. possibly not okay

Chapter 10: possibly not okay

Orion had been with star for a while, in space, back on earth, in chells house. One thing he knew for sure...is that star was...to put it...nicely...was...kind of messed up. She was in space for at least six years before she met them, and then four years on top of that. She was alone for a long time. And before that no one really liked her.

Then she met joyi, but then was alone again. She...was scared...she was scared of a lot of things, he could tell. But other than that, she was...not really okay. She was sad, and blamed herself for things. It was orion's job to help her.

Make her better. He tried. He tried so hard to make her happy. He couldn't. He couldn't help her.

One day he looked up her symptoms. They told him...that she had depression. And also anxiety. They apparently go hand in hand. Orion told her this...and...she kind of freaked out a little.

He could tell she was getting better though. Well...she _was_ getting better. Then...the bee thing happened. She started to get a bit more scared of...well everything. And she got sad more often.

 **/ /**

Orion lays down next to star as she sleeps. She seems so peaceful. Though she seemed to have constant nightmares. This night seemed to be fine though. He stayed awake, watching her just in case she had a nightmare. He waited till the morning, then went to sleep at around six. He got a few moments of sleep, then star woke up. She put a hand on him. "Hey...good morning." she says smiling at him. "Mmmnnn….no….star…" he grumbles, trying to sleep again. Star seems to be a bit shocked. But doesn't say anything. Just as he was about to fall asleep she spoke again.

"Orion?" he opened his eye tiredly. "What." he says bitterly. Star puts a hand on him. "You okay?" orion sighs closing his eye again. _Star i'm tired._

"I'm fine." he says. She sits down next to him. _Go away…_ he opens his eye again. Star looks worried. "Look, i stayed up all night just in case you woke up from a nightmare, i'm fine, just leave me alone. I'm tired." He says, closing his eye again.

Star puts him in a blanket and leaves him alone. He falls asleep finally.

Star knocks on chells door softly but loud enough so that she could hear it. Chell opens the door. She smiles at star, letting her in. she sits back on her bed, next to wheatley. Star sits next to chell. Wheatley looks at star, confused.

"Where's orion?" he asks. Star looks at her bedroom door. "Sleeping. He...stayed up for me just in case i had a nightmare." wheatley nods. "So...you're leaving him alone?" star nods. "Yeah, he told me to." wheatley looks at the floor.

"It's been a bit since i've talked to you like this." star nods. "How you holding up star?" star smiles. "Good. or at least i am right now, so that's good." wheatley looks at her with confusion. " 'right now'? What does that mean?" star looks down. "I...i have a bit of a mental problem." wheatley nods.

"Like...brain damage?" star shakes her head. "No, no. mental illness. Two of em'. Depression and anxiety." wheatley looks confused. He looks up the terms.

 _Depression- a sadness longer than sadness usually is. Though it isn't always sadness. It can be anger too._

 _Anxiety- feeling of nervousness that isn't normal. It can affect life by making the person scared._

Wheatley looks down for a moment, the back at star. "...will...can you get better from them?" star looks to the side. "Hm...yes. But it never goes away." chell looks at wheatley. He seems a bit worried. Star smiles at him. "It's okay, i'll be fine. A few mental problems won't kill me."

He doesn't look at her for a moment, then smiles at her. "Okay." he seems less worried about her. Star pats the top of his core a little bit, then stands up. "Alrighty, i'm going to check on orion" wheatley stares for a moment, almost if asking her to stay. "I thought...he told you to leave you alone?" there's a bit of sadness in his voice.

"He did, but i like being with him." wheatley looks down. "Alright...talk to you later i guess.." star is quiet for a few moments. "Do you want me to stay?" wheatley nods. Star sits back down on the bed, next to him. Wheatley looks up at her.

"You're not upset that i am around orion more than you, are you?" wheatley looks away again. "It's been a while since we have even talked, it...it feels like you don't care about me.." star puts a hand on him. "I do care about you...orion's just special to me" wheatley looks at her, he looks like he's going to cry. "More special than me..?" star looks away for a moment. "...well….uh…" she looks back at him.

"You are special to me too, just in a friendship way, not a...love way" wheatley looks away. _I knew it..._

 _I'm not important to her...not even one bloody bit…_ he starts crying.

Star takes her hand off. _Oh..i..i'm sorry..i.._

"...i'm sorry.." she stands up. "I'll go" she says, then walks out of the room, going back to orion. Wheatley sobs. _She really doesn't bloody care about me at all...it was all a lie...all a bloody lie.._


	11. apologize

Chapter 11: apologize

Wheatley isn't talking anymore, just like when star was gone. The two haven't talked in a few weeks now, wheatley having nightmares and star just being sorry.

"Come on, starry. You have to say _something_ to him." orion tells her. "You can't just leave him in the dark like this." star has been quiet the whole time. But suddenly she says, "i know" it sounds forced, like she wanted to cry. Orion is quiet for a moment. "You alright there, starry?" she looks at him, there's tears in her eyes.

"No" she looks away. "No, i'm not. I just-i just-i didn't know what to say and he got so upset and i just-" she stops herself for a moment, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just so..sorry" orion stares at her for a moment. "Tell _him_ that" she looks at him. "I..i can't...i..i'm just going to make it worse and-a-and-" orion shushes her.

"Shhh star, it's alright. Just let him know. You haven't talked to him in weeks and it's just making him feel worse." star looks away, taking a shaky breath. "Alright." she wipes her eyes, standing up. _Wish me luck._ She walks over to chells room, knocking on the door. "Wheatley? I..i need to talk to you." chell opens the door, letting wheatley out.

Before star can start apologizing, he starts talking. "Look, star. I..i know you care about me. I'm..i'm sorry. I overreacted." star stares for a moment. "No..i..i'm sorry. I...i should have spent more time with you. I'm..i'm a bad friend" she says, looking away. Wheatley makes a small huffing noise in disagreement. "Star, you're...you're not a bad friend. You never were a bad friend. I just overreacted, that's all." she looks at him, she feels awful.

"I..i'm sorry i made you feel like i didn't care about you. I..i do care about you." wheatley nods slightly. "I know star, i know you do. It's alright." stars quiet. She feels so bad and she just wants to cry and run off, but that wouldn't help anyone now. "..star..are..are _you_ alright?" star looks at him, tears in her eyes. "I-i.." she looks away. "I'm..i.." it was so hard to talk right now, she just wanted to cry. "I-i'm s-so s-sorry" her voice is broken and cracked at this point.

Wheatley goes closer to her. "It's okay star, i forgive you." star is starting to cry anyway. "...you want a hug?" she nods slightly. He hugs her, and she wraps her arms around him, hugging him back. She sobs a little.

"Shh..shhh..it's okay.." he says, looking up at her. She looks so sad and regretful. "I-i i s-shouldn't h-have s-said anything.." she says, sobbing. "Shhhh...shhhh..it's alright...it's alright..i overreacted, it's not your fault." she hugs him closer, sobbing a little. "Shhh..it's okay.." she kinda sinks to the ground, sitting on the floor.

Wheatley presses into her chest, trying to calm her down. He can hear her heartbeat. She sobs. "Shhh...hush now" she takes a shaky breath, looking down at him. "That's it..just breath…" she takes another breath, less shaky than before.

"That's it, that's it.." she takes a few more breaths, finally calming down and no longer crying. "There you go" she puts her head on him. She was tired, she hadn't been sleeping well, in fact, she hadn't been sleeping at all. She closes her eyes, starting to fall asleep. Wheatley sits still letting her sleep. _Well at least we got that over with._ He closes his eye, going to sleep himself.

 _Hopefully orion won't mind that i'm sleeping close to her._


End file.
